


To my left, and to my right

by Multisakublossom



Category: Durarara!!, Naruto
Genre: At first anyways they’ll all meet somehow, F/M, He’s a shifty possessive bastard, I have so many stupid ideas I better not lose motivation for this, Izaya unnerves her, Multi, Sakura has two soulmates, She tries to keep having two soulmates a secret but Izaya is a clever and suspicious guy, Shizuo is a sweetie, Soulmate AU, Tags and archive warnings may change as story continues, Universes Apart, Where you write on your hands/arms and your soulmate can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multisakublossom/pseuds/Multisakublossom
Summary: Sakura has two soulmates. One who she’d trust with her life, and one she doesn’t even trust with her name. They both love her, and absolutely despise each other.(A Soulmate Au where Sakura’s soulmates are Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.)





	To my left, and to my right

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Reaching Out  
> Ship: Shizuo Heiwajima X Sakura Haruno X Izaya Orihara  
> Verse: Canon Au I guess, with a Soulmate Au where whatever you write on your hands/arms shows up on your Soulmates hands/arms  
> Word count: 1345  
>   
> Me: (Writes another Sakura crossover) Well, fuck. You gonna come up with some canon shit or what?  
> Also Me: Hmmmmm….No.
> 
> I have, like a million projects at the moment AND TOO MANY ARE CROSSOVERS, oh my god. Anyways, I love Durarara, and Shizuo is my absolute favorite, so I ship the hell out of him and Sakura. Also most of my ideas of that ship involve soulmate Aus for some fucking reason, lol. This being one of them. Essentially this is the “whatever you write on your hands/arms shows up on your soulmates hands/arms” Soulmate Au. And Sakura grows up with two soulmates!! Shizuo’s writing can only show up on her left arm and vise versa (making Shizuo right handed, and he writes onto his left arm). Izaya’s writing can only show up on her right arm and vise versa (making Izaya left handed, and he writes onto his right arm). —Also, when you write something on yourself, it disappears and shows up on the others arm.
> 
> Sakura is ambidextrous here for obvious reasons. I don’t know what Shizuo’s canon dominant writing hand is, but I made him right handed here because it fits, and because it is revealed in “A Standing Ovation with Orihara Izaya” that Izaya is left-handed.  
> Anyways, with that short explanation out of the way, lets jump right into it. (Another note: Sakura is still in the Naruto-verse, while Shizuo and Izaya are still in their own verse. Making it a “universes apart” kind of story.)

Sakura Haruno was a mix of both ‘by the book,’ and analytical. She alternated wildly between taking things at face value, and looking beneath the surface for hidden meanings. Her mixed way of thinking often left her at war with herself. Should she blindly trust the things she read in books and heard from her teachers? Or should she go with her own instincts?

The earliest memory she has of experiencing this warring confusion, is when the writing first appeared.

She was four years old, about to start school at the academy, and she’d been waiting for her soulmate to reach out to her for as long as she could remember. She’d been told long ago about the writing just like every other child, and she knew that once the writing appeared, she’d be able to make an honest connection with the person her soul was most suited for. She often looked at the other children with envy, many of them already receiving childish doodles and sweet words. Sakura’s own soulmate hadn’t tried to contact her yet, and Sakura was too shy and nervous to write first.

She met Ino a month or so before school started. Ino was a boisterous, confident, and initiative child. She’d already talked to her soulmate, having boldly made the first move. Her soulmate would not write back. Yet she did not let it deter her.

“I know they can see it! The writing disappears, so they must be getting it!” Ino would claim, arms crossed and with an annoyed pout. “I just have to keep trying!”

Sakura thought she was amazing. If she had the same courage to do what Ino did, and her soulmate _still_ ignored her, she’d probably fall apart and never try writing them again. Ino was kind on top of everything, and she offered her friendship and chased away the bullies that teased Sakura for her ‘too big’ forehead, ‘too pink’ hair, and her unimpressive family name.

There wasn’t much Ino could do about the people that teased Sakura for the lack of writing she received. “Remember what I said about being confident?” Ino scolded as she pointed towards the red ribbon that kept Sakura’s hair tied back. “That applies to soulmates too! Just write _something!”_

Sakura nervously caressed the ribbon to comfort herself as she looked away. “Ok.” She mumbled. “If you say so, Ino-chan…”

That night, Sakura sat alone in her bedroom, staying up later then she ever had before. She held a pen in her right hand, and a flashlight rested by her feet so that her parents wouldn’t realize she was still awake and having an internal debate with herself. She was so _scared._

Just do it. _Just do it._

She let the pen touch the back of her left hand, before her mind blanked out on _what_ to write. She didn’t think ahead. She reasoned that whatever she wrote would probably be stupid, so she blindly drew a sakura blossom instead. It was pretty impressive, one of the few things she was fairly decent at drawing. She got the petals _just right,_ and she couldn’t be prouder. She lifted her hand and waited a few seconds. Once her body registered that the message was complete and ready to be sent, the ink slowly vanished. Relief filled her immediately, happy that she at least _had_ a soulmate. She knew that if the writing stayed, it meant that her soulmate was unfortunately already dead.

With one of Sakura’s biggest fears defeated, she waited for the other one to be vanquished as well. She waited with rising anxiety for her soulmate to respond. She waited. And _waited._

She cried herself to sleep, heart broken when she stayed up a whole hour with _nothing_ to show for it. The only comfort she had when she drifted off to sleep was the knowledge that she and Ino were the same, and maybe they could just pretend they were each other’s soulmates instead tomorrow.

It was during breakfast the next morning, when a sleepy eyed Sakura jolted in shock as her surprised father started _shouting._ “ _What’s that?!_ Is that what I think it is?! My baby is growing up so fast!”

She looked down at her left hand and froze when she saw _writing._ A simple, singular word that made her heart _soar._ **_‘Hi.’_** It said. She leapt from the table and started to jump for joy.

Later that day, Ino would congratulate her, and then scold her for being so worried when it was obvious that her soulmate must’ve just been _sleeping_ when Sakura sent the message, and _not_ ignoring her. “What were expecting when you wrote so late into the night?” She said with a sigh as her pink haired friend looked away sheepishly.

Sakura was so happy.

But…things seemed a little different between her and Ino after that.

Sakura tried her best not to write to her soulmate in front of Ino, or gush about the simplistic messages she received that made her heart thud. She didn’t want Ino to feel left out. But the mere fact that she had a soulmate that _responded_ at all was enough to make Ino feel left out anyways.

So when Sakura started to suspect that she actually had _two_ soulmates, she didn’t _dare_ tell her best friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura could write flawlessly with _both_ hands, something not a lot of people could do. It was one of the few things she was proud of. She liked writing with her right hand more though, so she hadn’t contacted her soulmate using her left before. One afternoon, about two weeks after she first made contact with her soulmate, she was alternating between munching on a sandwich with her right hand and idly conversing with her soulmate at the same time. She was getting tired of putting down her lunch every time she wanted to write though, so she picked up her pen with her left, and wrote on her right arm instead so she could keep eating. She hoped it wouldn’t throw her soulmate off.

Sakura was thrown off instead, when neat and _haughty_ words appeared in unfamiliar handwriting on her right arm almost immediately after her message was sent. **_‘It’s about time.’_** It said.

Sakura blinked in confusion and reevaluated what she had written. They’d been talking about their respective lunches, and she was asked what she was eating, so she responded with, **_‘a sandwich.’_**

_‘It’s about time?’_ She wondered. _‘About time for what? Time she eat a sandwich? What did that mean?’_

Before she could ask, more writing appeared there ** _. ‘Really, though? The first thing you write and it’s THAT? What does that even mean?’_**

Sakura…didn’t know how to respond. The _first_ thing? What were they talking about? And her soulmate _never_ wrote like that. They always responded in short, genuine statements. Stuff like ‘yes,’ ‘good,’ and ‘ok.’ This message was long and…kind of sassy? That…wasn’t a word she’d ever thought she’d use to describe her soulmate.

Heavily confused, and not knowing what else to say, Sakura wrote back on her right hand, **_‘I’m sorry?’_**

As she waited for a response, a small question mark appeared on her left hand. Sakura blinked at it. She switched the hand holding her pen, and hesitated before writing on her left. **_‘What’s wrong?’_**

A few seconds later, Sakura dropped the pen when writing appeared on her right and left arms, _at the same time._

Her right, **_‘You should be. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting?’_**

Her left, **_‘Sorry. Got worried when you took so long. Asked what you were eating?’_**

Sakura floundered for words, not knowing what to do. She was hit hard with a possibility _that should’ve been **impossible.** Every book she’d ever read and everything she’d ever been told about soulmates **said so**. _ She frantically wrote a question on both hands, **_‘What is your name?’_**

Her right, **_‘Izaya Orihara. Pleased to meet you, soulmate.’_**

Her left, **_‘Shizuo.’_**

Sakura struggled for air, and refused to write anything else for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment if you have a question or suggestion, because while I have a few ideas there’s not a super set story in mind so far?
> 
> Poor Sakura is very confused. Nobodies ever had two soulmates before, and she’s been told all her life you’re only supposed to have ONE. What’s a kid to do!! Tell a teacher? Ehhhhh….doubtful.
> 
> I had some trouble with their voices, cuz writing for four year olds is hard (especially when ANIME four years old are more advanced then real life ones, and Izaya and Sakura are particularly smart four year olds.). So I went with Sakura and Shizuo being kind of simple and childish in their interactions (conversing about their lunches and stuff like that) while Izaya is a sassy, smart mouthed little monster that lacks some of the subtlety he ends up growing into later on.
> 
> (Also I’m really amused by the fact that she drew this beautiful sakura blossom to Shizuo as their first writing, while Izaya got a vague and confusing comment about a sandwich??? Get fucked, flea.
> 
> Is he gonna be salty about that if he ever finds out? YOU KNOW IT. Remember how upset Izaya was in canon when he found out Shinra, his only real friend, was friends with Shizuo BEFORE he met Izaya? Yeah…that shitboi is not gonna be happy.)


End file.
